Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
In some systems for performing parallel computations, a large number of virtual machines may be run using host devices having generalized processors. Considerable energy and time may be allocated to support the host devices to perform a large number of similar tasks and to communicate with other host devices. Although such systems may reallocate resources to carry out operations within a single host, such systems may fail to improve operations between different host devices. Accordingly, improvements may be made in such systems.